Tenshi Hinanai
frame|right Introduction Tenshi Hinanai, the final boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, a celestial being from the heavens with the power to control the Earth itself. Tenshi wields the Scarlet Sword, and is responsible for the earthquake that leveled the Hakurei Shrine, though her actions are out of boredom induced curiosity with life below the heavens. In the game, Tenshi has one good projectile, and that is her B stones. The frame advantage on the rocks are ridiculous on block or hit, and the guard damage is considerable. In addition to this, her omnidirectional laser shot is rather switch and functional. However, being that the rocks are so good, Tenshi excels at pinning the opponent down and forcing a guardcrush or a border escape. Her combos deal decent damage, however her random hits deal very little. It is common to suddenly find yourself behind in the life race even if you landed her BNB a couple times. Normal Moves 5A: 2A: 2A: f.5A: 3A: Hits high, has a huge hitbox, enough juggle time on hit to easily follow up. Cancellable on block or hit. Very good. 6A: 2B: D6A: D6B: D6C: j.A: j.6A: j.2A: j.8A: Bullet Moves 5B A rock drill. Literally. A drill made of rock. Combos into itself at almost any distance (by hjcing), insane frame advantage on block or hit. This and variations of this are most certainly her best projectile. 2B A rock drill aimed upward. It comes out faster and can be hjc'd faster than 5B. It will probably hit less times than 5B on ground block, though, due to its angle. Also, it will whiff some crouchers even at close distances. Some use as antiair. j.B Jumping rock drill. j.2B Jumping downward rock drill. 5C Tenshi throws out her rock (no hitbox) and it shoots 10 little line bullets forward. Quite fast once it comes out and very good penetrative power, use against people spamming projectiles to destroy your drills. 2C Tenshi sits on her rock and strikes it with her sword, sending 10 little line bullets in a circular formation. As it hits in all directions, it can be very useful to punish opponents trying to attack from tricky angles (e.g. from behind you) j.5C Jumping 5C j.2C Jumping 2C Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Strategies Combos *'Annoying them: 5B jB dash or fly cancel j2B' Hits: 18 Damage: 2000 Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Works anywhere, this is basically one of the most annoying sequences she has, because it is air tight on block, and because drill goes through a lot of projectiles. *'Midscreen BnB: 5AA 2B 5C 623C' Hits: 16 Damage: 2883 Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Works anywhere, except on Marisa in the corner. *'Corner BnB: 5AA 2B 5C 623C' Hits: Usually 11 Damage: 2407 Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Works anywhere, except on Marisa in the corner. Also, because you're not getting the full hits in the corner, you are able to chain any combo SC directly after. *'Advanced midscreen BnB: 5AA/f5A B/2B J2B 3D JA 5AA 2B 623C' Hits: 24 Damage: 3350 Spirit Orb Usage: 3.5 Notes: The hardest part is getting the jA off the 3D to connect. Video Example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx2DqKC4cSs *'Cheap Corner BnB: 5AAA 5AB jB' Hits: 16 Damage: 2406 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Corner combo for less orbs and only 1 less damage, drop j.b for SC cancel at end. *'Miscreen Cheap BnB: 5AA 2B 623C/Spellcard' Hits: 9 Damage: 2183 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Use this if you lack orbs or want to land an SC combo midscreen. *'Off 2A: 2A 2B 214B Hits: 9, 10 in corner. Damage: 1943, 2238 in corner. Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Do this if you land a 2A *'Off Midscreen 3A: 3A 2B jA j2A Hits: 9 Damage: 1878 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: More situationals. *'Off 66A: 66A 623C *'off 66B: 66B 623C *'Corner Air to Air: jAB j66 jA j6A jB Hits: Variable Damage: Variable Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: This won't happen often. *'Corner BnB: jAB 5AA 2B 22C''' Hits: 16 Damage: 2612 Spirit Orb Usage: 2.5 Notes: On block, does 4.5 worth of spirit damage. *'Corner Combo: 5AAA(delay)5AA 2B HJC j.A j.6A' Hits: 13 Damage: 2551 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Slightly less damage, orb use than above. Blockstrings *'5AA2B iad jA repeat Keeps hjc8ers down. *'5AA2B hjc7 j2B ad jA Catches forward grazers. --'Corner'-- *'''5A3A5B hj8 (hj9 if 3A was blocked low) j.2B j.3D j.A 5A2B 22C Guarantees a guardcrush if they don't border escape/counter. Can be followed up by 5A -> Combo, assuming it was the 22C that GC'd. Frame Data